brady and izzy story ADOPTED
by Edward and Bella rule x
Summary: Brady and Collin find a girl beating on the forest floor. She happens to be a Pixie that Brady imprints on. Izzy/bella bad summary I know! ADOPTED FROM xTeAmXwOlFxPaCkX
1. Chapter 1

It was the last day of school which made me happy, The boys were talking about planning a Halo 3 weekend and something else but I really wasn't paying attention. Jarred will probably spend his summer with Kim except when he has patrol. Collin and I will probably find something to do that doesn't involve Halo and Imprints or anything like that.

Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you about me. My name is Brady Uley, I'm sixteen. I have chin length black hair. Really dark brown almost black eyes. I'm really muscular. Well all if the guys are. I'm about six-four.

Anyway back to what I was doing. Me and Collin were walking in the wood when we heard someone crying. We ran to the sound and found a very small girl. No older than fifteen laying on the ground bloody and beating. I couldn't speak because I was too shocked. Collin ran over and picked her up.

"Let's take her to my house. We'll see what Sam says about it. I wonder who did it?" I said as I ran through the woods.

"I don't know man buts it's bad. She won't stop bleeding. Come on Brady! Run faster man!" Collin yelled and I pushed myself further. I saw my house and burst through the door.

"SAM!! I need you now man!" I yelled as I ran in the living room. Sam came rushing down the stairs, When he saw the girl he had a horrified look on his face.

"What happened Brady?" Sam asked.

"Me and Collin were walking through the woods when we found her. She was crying but by the time we got to her she passed out. We need to help her!" I said and he nodded.

"Emily? Can you come here and clean her up? I'll take her to the guest room!" Sam said and Emily came through the living room door. When she saw the girl she had tears in her eyes. She nodded and ran upstairs. Sam took the girl from me and took her upstairs. Me and Collin were sitting in the living room waiting.

Sam and Emily came down and he looked at us and sighed. I wonder what's on his mind.

"She has Cullen's scent all over her. It's the mind readers scent. We need to have a talk with them. But first we need to wait till she wakes up so we know exactly what happened" Sam said and we nodded. Now all we had to do is wait. But for how long?

It has been two days and she still hasn't waken up. We had informed the guys about her and what happened. Let's just say they were pissed that the leeches would do something like that to someone so small. We were all sitting in my house when we heard a moan of pain from up stairs. We ran up and saw her awake.

When she looked in my eyes I knew I imprinted on her. Won't nothing holding me here but her. It was like a million little cables connecting me to her. It's a good feeling. The other day I didn't really get to look at her because I was too worried about what happened to her. She had the most beautiful eyes I had ever seen, They were an electric blue. Knee length black hair but blood red tips. She had a slight tan. Full kissable lips. She was about five foot. She had a body any model would want. She was a little muscular but not by much.

"Where am I? Who are you people?" the girl said in a very bell like voice. Emily rushed to her side and sat down. She took her hands in hers and looked her in the eye.

"I'm Emily. That's Sam, Brady and Collin. You are at our house. Brady and Collin found you when they were walking through the woods. What happened? Who did this to you?" Emily asked. I was waiting to hear what the girl had to say but when I looked at her I saw that she was crying.

"I don't remember everything but I was out by a fountain when I heard someone coming up behind me. I smelt him before I saw him but he had gold eyes. I never came across a vampire with gold eyes before. But he started beating me. Why? I don't know. All I remember is him running away and then hearing two people coming then I passed out" she said and sighed. She closed her eyes then opened them again and looked at me.

"Thanks for finding me. I'm sure he would have come back to finish what he started. I have a bite mark on my foot where he bit me. Um, I'm sure you'd want to know how I know about leeches huh?" she asked and we nodded. I walked over to the bed and sat at her feet while Collin and Sam sat on the floor.

"Well, My name is Izzy Essence Swan and well I'm a Pixie. You know like Tinkerbell? Well I can change to human size but I'm still short. I have wings and magic. In my Pixie form I'm about the size of a finger. Sometimes I can take vampire powers. But that's if I really want them. Any questions?" Izzy asked and we looked shocked.

I don't think either one of us has ever came across a Pixie before. I didn't think anything besides vampires and werewolves existed. But maybe I'm wrong.

"Hey! How come you ain't turning into a vampire if he bit you?" Collin asked

"Vampire venom don't do anything to me. I can also make it where it won't kill a werewolf either. Maybe I could do it on you?" Izzy asked and once again we were shocked "So what you're saying is. You can make it where vampire venom won't kill us? That's awesome. But you can try it when you finish healing. Alright?" Sam asked and she sighed but agreed. She was about to fall asleep she popped her head up and her eyes were wide.

"Wait. Do you have any honey? That always helps me heal faster than just lying here." Izzy said and emily smiled and nodded then ran downstairs.

A few minutes later she came up with a bottle of honey and gave it to her. She ate it and then a white light was surrounding her. It was so bright we couldn't see her. When it died down Izzy was standing there. She had on a white knee length summer dress with white flip flops and he hair was up in a bun and her wings were out. They were a light blue with white, blood red and black in them. She looked absolutely amazing.

"Wow! You look so beautiful Izzy!" we all said and she blushed a little bit. She muttered a quiet thanks and looked at me.

"Brady? I know what that pull is that I feel to you. So you don't need to explain it to me. I except what you are and that you've imprinted on me. It's all good!" Izzy said and I looked shocked. All of a sudden I heard a squeal and I looked up to see her jumping up and down clapping her hands. We laughed at her and she pouted.

"I have a question. What are we going to do about that vampire? We can't let him get away with what he's done. He could do it to someone else. A human. I mean not that I'm not human but I can survive. They can't turn people into vampires. It's not right. Those people have lives to live. They ain't going to take them away. Animal drinker or not they could slip and you all know I'm right!" Izzy said and we looked at her shocked. She was a little angry and excited. I understand the angry part, That's directed to the vampires but the excitement? I have no clue. But it was cute.

"You're right Izzy. We need to do something. They can't get away with it. But let's give them a couple days and let them make it seem we're not going to do anything. Then we'll call a meeting with them but you'll have to be there" Sam said and looked at her. She looked like she was thinking hard about something and her forehead had wrinkles. I walked over and smoothed them out. She looked up and smiled a wide smile at me and I smiled back.

"Alright Sam, I'd like to see the look on his face when he realized I survived his attack. I can't help but think he was stupid. Couldn't he smell that I wasn't human? Whatever" Izzy said and we chuckled at her she giggled.

"Izzy? Where's your parents at?" Emily asked as she walked till she was in front of her.

"They got killed fifteen years ago by vampires. I wish I could've at least had the chance to say goodbye and that I loved them. My whole pixie family died that night!" Izzy said and she had purple tears sliding down her face. She whimpered and I pulled her into a hug. Twenty minutes went by and she finally stopped crying. She looked at me and muttered a thanks. She buried her head in my chest and sighed.

"Hey Izzy? Do you want to take a walk with me to the beach? You know and talk? To get to know each other?" I asked and she looked up at me with a big beautiful smile and nodded her head. She started jumping up and down squealing and clapping her hands together. She was just too cute!!

We walked downstairs and saw the pack sitting around the living room. I hadn't even heard them come in. They looked up when me and Izzy came in. They looked at me then at her then the arm I had over her shoulders and smiled.

"Guys, This is Izzy. She's umm well.. I'll let her tell you. Izzy, These are Paul, Jarred, Jacob, Leah, Seth, Embry and Quil. You already know the other two" I said and sat on the couch and pulled Izzy to sit beside me. She started bouncing and giggling.

"Yes. As you know. I'm Izzy Essence Swan and I'm a pixie!!!" Izzy said and they looked just as shocked as we did when she told us.

"Oh my god. Can you really be that tiny like tinker bell?" Paul asked and she nodded and in a matter of seconds she was really really tiny. She was flying around the room. She went over and landed on Sam shoulder and he didn't even know.

"Hello Sam, How are you?" Izzy asked and Sam jumped two feet in the air and screamed a little bit. She was rolling around laughing.

"Don't do that Izzy. It ain't right!" Sam said and he pouted a little and we laughed again.

"Aww. I'm sorry Sam, I just couldn't pass up the opportunity to make you scream like a girl." Izzy said and giggled.

She turned back to her human size and was sitting beside me. They looked at her in amazement.

"Well guys we're going to the beach. We'll see you later." I said and grabbed her hand and walked out the door.

BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI/BI

When we got to the beach we sat there staring at each other. She was so beautiful. I could just star at her all day. I haven't even known her but a few hours and I already love her.

I'm glad I finally imprinted. I can't wait to see what that bloodsucker says when he sees her. I know he won't be happy that she's alive but he ain't going to hurt her anymore. I can't believe he did that to her. I got knocked back from my thoughts when she placed her hand in mine.

"What are you thinking so hard about Brady?" My Izzy asked me.

"I'm just thinking what that bloodsucker will think when he sees you. You know Izzy, he won't hurt you again. You know that right?" I asked and she nodded and smiled a brilliant smile that could knock someone off their feet and I couldn't help but smile back.

"He probably thinks I'm dead or something. I mean I would have died if you guys hadn't of found me and gave me honey. I would've died. That's the only way I can really survive. Honey keeps my energy up and I forgot what else my grandmother said it helps with. I miss my family so much!" Izzy said and I pulled her into my side. She snuggled into me and looked up and smiled.

"Tell me about yourself Izzy and about your family" I said and she sighed and nodded.

"Well. I'm 15. I like shopping. Painting. Making things. I'll show some things I've made later but I had three brothers and two sisters. Their names were Aiden, Michael and Keith and my sisters names were Ashley she was older than me. She was 17 then there was Kayla. She was 16. Michael was 19 and Aiden and Keith were twins but you couldn't really tell. They were the same age. They were 12. I miss them so much. Even though they played pranks all the time. We used to prank the other family members when they weren't looking. I'm glad I got to spend what little time I had with them before those nasty leeches killed them!" Izzy said. She had tears running down her face. It hurt me to see her like this. But I know I can't do anything for her but be there for her.

"Tell me about yourself Brady" Izzy said.

"Well. I'm 16. Sam is my blood brother. The others are like brothers but they don't come close like me and Sam. We always have fun together. Our parents left when Sam was old enough to take care of me. He was the first one to phase. It was hard on him. Then it was Jarred then Paul, Then Embry. Then Jacob. Then Quil, Then me. The last ones were Leah, Collin and Seth. I like to go cliff diving. Playing video games and other stuff. There's not really anything to do around here" I said. I looked down and she smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Well, we better get back. I bet dinners ready" I said and chuckled when she giggled at me.

We walked home holding hands and it felt so right. I love her so much it hurts and it wasn't even a whole day yet. I'm glad she accepts me being what I am. When we got there they were just sitting down. Emily had fixed a plate for Izzy and the girls were in the living room talking. That was until we heard what Izzy had said and Sam jumped up and went running in there with me right behind him.

"You know Emily. I can get rid of those scars if you want. It won't hurt. You'll just feel a little sting and it would be over within two hours" Izzy said in her tinkling bell like voice.

"Oh my god. Can you really? Please do it. I don't like Sam feeling guilty because of it." Emily said. She had tears in her eyes from whenever Sam would look at her you could see the guilt. Izzy looked at Sam and sighed.

"Sam. You should know it's not your fault. You were new at this and don't say I don't know anything because I have the power to see what someone most regrets and she doesn't hate you for it and it's not because of the imprinting. You need to get over the guilt and be happy you didn't kill her. Now if I _feel_ the guilt coming from you I will knee you where no boy should be kneed. Am I clear?" Izzy asked and Sam visibly gulped and nodded. We laughed at him and Izzy turned to us and glared.

"You all should stop laughing. Would you want to be kneed in the most private area? I didn't think so!" Izzy said and huffed. She sat down and we looked at each other and paled. I heard giggling and looked back to see Emily, Kim and Izzy giggling at us. I walked over to Izzy and started tickling her. Then all of a sudden she popped into her tiny pixie form and hid somewhere.

"Hey where did Izzy go?" Paul asked.

"I don't know. Izzy? Come out now!" Emily said and Izzy walked downstairs in human form wearing black and red plaid baggy sleep pants and a black tank top. She had her hair in a messy bun and she had white ankle socks on.

"Can we watch a movie?" Izzy asked and I smiled and nodded.

I put in _"Pineapple Express"_ We started watching the movie and halfway through Emily got up and got us some popcorn but brung Izzy a bottle of honey. They were looking at her weirdly but when she explained what it does they understood. After we watched that Sam put in scary movie. Izzy was laughing so hard she fell off the couch then we started laughing at her. When she heard us laughing at her she pouted and crossed her arms and huffed. I picked her up and sat her on my lap and kissed her head. She looked up and smiled at me and I smiled back.

Two hours later she was asleep against my chest and I started to doze off. I kissed her forehead and went to sleep. Dreaming of my wonderful imprint. My Izzy!!!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day I woke up with Izzy beside me. She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I sighed. Then began thinking about the life we can have together. I can't even believe she isn't freaked about being with a werewolf. I'm glad she isn't though. I was knocked out of my thoughts when someone kissed my cheek. I looked down and saw Izzy looking up at me.

"Good morning beautiful" I said and she smiled and giggled

"Good morning" Izzy said and sighed.

She got up and walked to the bathroom. I'm guessing to take a shower. Emily and Sam were already up. I walked into the kitchen and saw some of the pack sitting at the table with Emily fixing breakfast. I heard thud then a giggle and I chuckled. A few minutes later Izzy came down wearing light blue skinny jeans, white ugg boots that went under her knees, a light blue wife beater that went to mid thigh and she had her hair hanging down straight and she also had on some light makeup. She didn't really need it because she was already beautiful.

"Good morning all. It's such a lovely day today don't you think?" Izzy said and giggled then sat in my lap. They all looked at her then laughed. She crossed her arms and pouted but that just made them laugh harder.

"You're so mean to me. What did I ever do to you?" Izzy asked and then she sighed when they stopped laughing.

Emily came in with breakfast and handed Izzy some honey to eat with hers. Emily handed her some orange juice and she poured some in it. I thought it would taste gross but when she drunk it she hummed in delight. She looked up and saw everyone staring at her with disgusted looks on their faces.

"What? You don't got to try it but I like honey on everything thank you very much!!" Izzy said and continued pouring honey on her food. I stared open mouthed when she poured it on her bacon. I ewwed under my breath and she swung her head around and glared at me. Then she picked up a piece and shoved it in my mouth. I though I would gag but it didn't taste bad at all!

"Izzy. We are having that meeting with those leeches today and you got to be there. Hopefully they won't do anything else like that or we will kill them. Oh and you can try that thing you said yesterday. About vampire venom not killing us. Do you think it will work?" Sam asked and she nodded and bounced lightly in my lap and squealed. We laughed.

"Oh and Emily. I will get rid of those scars for you. But you can't be in the heat until it's done so you can have Sam cook or whatever else you have to do" Izzy said and gave Sam a look that said don't-even-try-to-argue-with-me and he nodded.

We left the house to meet the leeches at the border. I hope that stupid fuck don't try to deny what he did. I'll kill him for ever laying a slimy finger on her. When we reached there most of the pack were in their wolf forms. It was only me, sam and Collin that were in human forms. Izzy was sitting on Paul's back while in wolf form. I was standing in front of here so they wouldn't see her yet.

We heard them approaching. They came to a stop right in front of us. The leader stepped forward.

"Sam? What was it you wanted to speak to us about?" the leech who's name is Carlisle asked

"My brother Brady here -he gestured to me- found a girl beating on the forest floor while coming back from school and your mind reading freak of a _"son"_ did it to her. If you don't believe me. She can show you what happened and I don't want lies being told!" sam said and told me to step out of the way. When I did they looked at her and gasped. The mind reader growled at her and she glared and her eyes turned red. Which I'm guessing is out of anger.

"Hello leech! I see you didn't kill me as planned. That the thing leech venom doesn't affect me!" Izzy chirped in her bell like voice. They looked shocked. A pixie haired girl stepped forward and looked at her.

"I didn't do anything to you. You little short freak. Though I could kill you first if I wanted too!" the stupid bloodsucker said and she started shaking with anger.

"OMB!! HOW STUPID CAN YOU GET? AND WHY THE HELL AM I A FREAK?? AT LEAST I DON'T HEAR VOICES IN MY HEAD. MIND READING BLOODSUCKER!!!!" Izzy screamed and we all flinched but some of us were laughing. Including the big muscular leech on the other side.

"Do you want me to show your _"family"_ what you did to me? Or would you rather tell them? Because either way their going to find out" Izzy said and jumped down from Paul's back and stood in the middle of me and Sam.

"Okay, I admit it. I did beat you. But you had no right in that clearing. That was my place and lets face it. Your blood smelt good. I should've drained you right there!" the leech said and the pack and his family growled at him.

"Yeah and how would that have turned out? The wolves would've been on your ass like a bat out of hell and there wouldn't be a way you could've got out of it either because they know your scent dumbass. They know yours from other leeches asshole!" Izzy fumed and we were cracking up.

"She does have a point Edward. I can't believe you did that. You are a disappointment to me. What gives you the right to beat a small girl like her? She didn't do anything but sit in that clearing and all of a sudden you claimed it as yours? You're so stupid!" the spiky haired leech said and punched him.

"You act like you made that clearing. Pfft. Yeah right!" Izzy said and rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What is she exactly? She smells different. I don't even know!" Carlisle said and stared at Izzy. Sam looked at Izzy then at him

"She's a Pixie. Believe it or not" Sam said

"Yes I can turn into tinker bell. Yes I have wings. Yes I have powers or whatever and I can also take vampire powers. I copied the spiky haired girls power!" Izzy said and popped into her finger size form and started flying around.

The girl leeches started giggling and awing at her. She turned back to human size and jumped on my back and kissed my cheek and started running her hand through my hair.

"Now back to the matter at hand. We can't be letting him do what he did to Izzy here to human girls or hell even boys. She could've killed him but she was low on honey at the moment!" Sam said and smiled at Izzy while stroking her hair and making her giggle.

"Honey? Why in the world would she need honey? It's disgusting!" the muscular one said and the blonde chick smacked him in the back of the head. He started whining.

"Because it gives me energy and keeps me running. Like the energizer bunny!" Izzy said and laughed and started bouncing on my back. I laughed at her and kissed her cheek.

"Plus everything is going to be nasty to you, you don't even eat dumbass" Izzy said and giggled at him. We laughed at him including the others of his family.

"Anyway Sam, we will try to stop him next time from doing that to anyone else. I'm sorry it happened to her" Carlisle said and nodded at Sam

"Wait! Hold up a minute! If she sees the future how come she didn't see what he was going to do? That's kind of shitty if you ask me" Izzy said and they looked at the little leech and she shrugged.

"He knows how to go around my visions. I wish he didn't though!" she said and glared at him and he flinched. Haha. He scared! He turned and glared at me then all of a sudden at tree came hurling towards the back of his head and knocked him down. We all started laughing. I looked at Izzy with a did-you-do-that look and she nodded.

"Well thank you for informing us Sam. We'll keep a real close eye on him." Carlisle said and sam nodded.

They left and we turned and went back to the house. When we got there Emily was done with dinner and we started eating. After that we were all sitting around watching TV when Izzy turned to Sam.

"Sam? Get in the middle of the room. I want everyone to hold hands." Izzy said and everyone done what she asked.

She walked over and took my hand and Sam's and then she closed her eyes and started focusing. All of a sudden a silver mist was around us and I felt a shock running through me. That mist went away and she looked at us and smiled.

"There. Now leech venom and their powers won't hurt you" Izzy said and we all hugged her. She turned to Emily and dragged her upstairs to Emily's room.

**(IPOV)**

After I finished with the guys I took Emily to her room and told her to lay on the bed. I sat down next to her and held her hands and started focusing on her scars and how to heal them. A light blue mist surrounded her and I heard her gasp. I guess she felt the stinging feeling.

"Did you feel the sting?" I asked and she nodded

"I'll be up in two hours to take a look. By then your scars should be done. I'll keep Sam out of here okay?" I asked and she nodded.

I walked downstairs and they looked at me. Sam was about to go up there but I stopped him and told him to sit down.

"Sam you can't go up there yet. She wants you to be surprised when it's done. There's nothing to worry about. It was just a little sting like when you get a bee sting that's all" I said and he nodded.

I sat on Brady's lap and started playing with his hair. I looked into his eyes and we started leaning in. When our lips touched all my thoughts flew out the window. His lips were so warm and soft. He made we feel all warm and fuzzy inside. When we decided to come back up for air all the guys were looking at us and I giggled at their faces.

After the two hours were up I went upstairs and looked at Emily. She looked so beautiful with her scars gone. I walked over and woke her up. She opened her eyes and looked at me. I grabbed a mirror and handed it to her. She looked in it and gasped. She started tearing up and then she grabbed me in a bone crushing hug.

"Let me fix you up Emily. You look just like you did before. Absolutely beautiful" I said and she nodded. I grabbed her a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a pair of black uggs and a white shirt that had black paw prints on it. She put those on and then I curled her hair in loose curls and put a little bit of black eyeliner and mascara and some clear lip gloss. She looked so pretty. She looked in the mirror and gasped then she started crying.

"Hey now don't cry. You'll ruin your makeup!" I scolded playfully and she giggled.

"Yeah but becuase of you I don't have the scars anymore. Thank you so so much!" Emily said and I hugged her and told her she was welcome.

"Come on, I'm going to get Sam ready to see you look how you did before that happened" I said and she nodded.

I walked downstairs and stood at the bottom. I looked around the room and they were all waiting. Sam looked like he just wanted to run up there but I wouldn't let him.

"Now presenting, Emily Young!" I said and she came down the stairs.

I looked at her then Sam and he had his mouth hung open. I giggled and the rest of the guys laughed at his expression. He ran to her and kissed her so passionately I had to look away. I went and sat on Brady's lap and looked into his eyes. I leaned down and pressed my lips to his and then pulled away. He looked at me and smiled then winked and I giggled.

(Time skip to 4 hours later)

We were all sitting around the living room watching TV and playing video games. Except for Emily and Sam. They were just gazing into each others eyes. They look so happy.

I was playing Halo 3 with Collin and I was beating him. Everyone was laughing when he started getting mad but I didn't care. Fifteen minutes later he was out the door and phased because I made him mad 'cause I beat him at his own game. I was rolling on the floor laughing with Kim and Leah beside me.

"Well. I think I'm going to go shower. I'll be back" I said and walked up stairs to the bathroom

I showered and changed into black yoga pants, a pink tank top and I threw my hair up into a messy bun.

I went downstairs and started thinking I wanted something sweet so I used my power to make everything sweet and the whole kitchen was covered. I got a pecon pie and walked out eating it. Sam looked up at it then at me and pouted.

"Izzy? Is there anymore? I want some too!" Sam said and I laughed at him and sat down.

"Yes Sam, there's a lot more in the kitchen. Go help yourself" I said and chuckled when he ran in there. A few minutes later all the guys were sitting around eating and having a good time.

I fell asleep during a movie we were watching with Brady right beside me. I dreamt of my love. My soul. My one true love. My Brady!


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning I woke up in Brady's arms, I snuggled closer to him and sighed. I wished I could lay there forever but I knew I had to get up.

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I got in and washed with my forest smelling body wash and berry smelling shampoo. I got out and dried off then got dressed in a knee length red summer dress and black flip flops. I'm guessing it was Kims. I pulled my hair into a low side pony tail.

I went back into the bedroom. Brady was still asleep and he looked so adorable. I walked over to him and kissed his cheek trying to get him to wake up but he just wouldn't so I gave up. I walked downstairs and saw Sam, Emily, Kim and Jared sitting at the table. They looked up when I came in.

"Good morning!" I said and skipped in the kitchen and sat down. They looked at me and smiled.

"Where's Brady at?" Sam asked and I giggled.

"He wouldn't wake up so I decided to come down here by myself. He's such a deep sleeper!" I said and laughed. They looked at me and chuckled.

"I'll go wake him up" Jared said and got a bucket out of the closet and filled it with water then walked up stairs. All of a sudden I heard someone yell _"what the fuck" _we started laughing so hard. I heard someone stomping down the stairs and looked and saw it was a very wet Brady.

"What the fuck did you do that for?? I was having a good dream!!" Brady said and I giggled at him. He looked up and saw me then he smiled. He came over and gave me a very deep passionate kiss and walked upstairs only to come back with cut offs on.

"Good morning, Did you sleep well?" I asked and he glared but laughed and I giggled.

"Yes, I did. How about you?" he asked. I nodded and started eating the food Emily placed in front of me. I did the same thing like yesterday with the honey but today Brady put some on his bacon.

"We need to go shopping this weekend. I want some new clothes" I said and then me and the girls got talking about setting up a weekend shopping trip but the guys were coming with us to carry our bags.

"Let's all go to the beach" Sam said and we all agreed.

We left for the beach and just sat around talking then they decided to throw us girls in the water. But we got them back by saying we weren't going to kiss them but we ended up giving in when we saw their cute puppy dog faces.

We went home. Ate dinner when the rest of the pack showed up then went to sleep!!

It was just another day. But being with Brady made it better!


End file.
